Jamais
by a.Crazy.One
Summary: One-Shot. Ce qu'on nous a toujours caché... P.S: C'est vraiment hyper nul comme one-shot, je m'excuse.


_Coucou! Voici un one-shot plutôt bizarre… Personnellement, je le trouve assez nul… Vraiment nul, en fait. Mais c'est mon avis. Même si ça sera le vôtre aussi._

**O-S  
****Jamais**

-Jamais !

-Oh que si!

-Jamais, que je vous dis!

Il la regarda, plein de haine. Elle ne pouvait pas lui résister. Elle était sa prisonnière, elle devait lui obéir au doigt et à l'œil. C'était une question de vie ou de mort, et elle le savait parfaitement.

-Tu te souviens de notre pacte, ma chère.

Oh ça! C'était sûr qu'elle s'en souvenait! Ce jour maudit où elle avait été assez idiote pour conclure un pacte avec ce fou… Jamais elle n'avait regretté autant quelque chose.

_**°&°&°&°&°&°**_

_«Elle était à terre. C'en était fini d'elle, elle en était certaine. Il l'avait, là, sous sa main. À tout instant il pouvait serrer un peu plus et empêcher l'air de se rendre jusqu'à ses poumons. Elle était à sa merci. Son bourreau se trouvait à califourchon sur elle, la regardant haineusement. Sa mort rapprochée se lisait dans ce regard cruel. Son arrêt de mort était signé. _

_Elle avait voulu se battre. Un violent combat de sorcellerie avait eu lieu, quelques instants auparavant. Les deux baguettes s'étaient liées durant quelques secondes à peine, puis elle avait rompu le contact. Alors, leurs armes s'étaient retrouvées loin, très loin; hors d'atteinte de chacun. Alors, le psychopathe s'était jeté sur elle, enserrant la gorge délicate de la jeune femme de ses longs et fins doigts blanchâtres. _

_Puis, soudainement, elle sentit ses doigts se refermer un peu plus sur sa gorge. L'air commençait à manquer, ses forces l'abandonnaient. Elle allait rejoindre les anges d'ici quelques minutes, elle quitterait ce monde incompréhensible. Enfin. Mais elle ne pourrait plus protéger celui qu'elle aimait plus que tout…_

_Soudain, l'air circula à nouveau dans ses poumons, sa gorge se retrouva libre. Elle se retrouva libre du poids de son assaillant, respirant à nouveau normalement. Qu'est-ce qui justifiait ce surprenant geste de libération? Elle n'avait pas le temps d'en débattre; la vie de quelqu'un qui lui était cher était en jeu…_

_-Je vous en prie, ne lui faites pas de mal, je vous en supplie!_

_Il la fixa de ses yeux démoniaques, ne comprenant pas cette requête. _

_-Et pourquoi devrais-je t'écouter, hein? Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que cela m'apporterait, tu peux me le dire, sale sang-de-bourbe?_

_Un moment, les yeux de la jeune femme étincelèrent d'une lueur étrange. Un mélange de peur, de malice et d'amour. _

_-Cela vous apporterait les services de la sorcière la plus douée de sa génération. _

_Le sorcier se figea et regarda étrangement sa victime. _

_-Toi? La plus douée de ta génération?_

_Et il éclata d'un rire glacial, presque effrayant, dépourvu de toute joie. _

_-N'essaie pas de me faire marcher, petite garce! Une sang-de-bourbe ne peut être la sorcière la plus compétente parmi des milliers de sangs purs. C'est tout simplement impossible. _

_-Alors pourquoi ai-je reçu le diplôme de l'élève la plus talentueuse de ma cohorte?_

_Elle lui désigna le certificat accroché derrière lui. Le bourreau se retourna, et grimaça à la vue du brevet. _

_-Ça n'a rien de surprenant, c'est un vieux fou qui dirige cette école et distribue les diplômes. Et Dieu sait qu'il _adore_ les sangs-de-bourbe dans ton genre!_

_-Alors? continua-t-elle sans porter attention au commentaire du sorcier, acceptez-vous mon offre?_

_L'homme réfléchit un instant. Il inspecta du regard la jeune femme qui se trouvait devant lui, semblant analyser ses compétences. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de sa victime, paraissant chercher quelque chose au fond. _

_Ce petit manège dura plusieurs minutes, durant lesquelles la sorcière tremblait intérieurement, l'appréhension l'envahissant petit à petit. Et s'il refusait? Et s'il le tuait, celui qu'elle tentait de protéger? Et s'il la tuait, elle? Toutes ces questions se posaient incessamment dans sa tête, pendant que celui qui avait le pouvoir de tout changer inspectait ses moindres pensées, ses moindres souvenirs._

_-Bien, dit soudain celui-ci. J'ai fait mon choix. _

_La jeune femme se crispa. L'heure de vérité était arrivée. _

_-Tu vivras, il vivra. Mais tu ne le reverras jamais. C'est sa vie contre ta liberté. Tu resteras prisonnière sous mes ordres; tu me serviras, jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive, jusqu'à ce que tes pauvres petits membres de sang-de-bourbe ne puissent plus te supporter. Tout le monde oubliera que tu as existé. Il est bien entendu hors de question que je laisse la population croire que tu vis encore. Pour eux, tu seras morte. Je le laisse libre, lui. Mais tu ne pourras le protéger indéfiniment. Tu peux être certaine qu'une fois que tu ne seras plus de ce monde, je le traquerai. Je le poursuivrai jusqu'à ce que j'obtienne ce que je veux. Il n'échappera pas au plus grand mage noir de toute l'histoire de la sorcellerie, je peux te l'assurer. »_

_**°&°&°&°&°&°**_

Jamais elle n'avait regretté autant quelque chose. Mais jamais elle n'avait été aussi fière d'elle-même. Elle avait sauvé l'être qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. Ou du moins, elle avait réussi à prolonger sa vie de dix années. Le courage légendaire des Gryffondors avait enfin servi à quelque chose de bien. Du moins, pour quelqu'un d'autre. Elle, elle était sous l'emprise d'un sorcier sans pitié, privée de toute liberté. Mais tant que _lui_ vivait heureux, alors elle pouvait supporter les pires souffrances que lui apporterait la vie.

Mais aujourd'hui, c'était de trop. La requête – ou plutôt l'ordre – que son maître lui faisait était tout simplement inacceptable. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça.

-Préfèrerais-tu la mort? lui lança soudain le sorcier de sa voix glaciale.

Elle déglutit. S'il la tuait, cela signifierait que son sacrifice aurait été vain. Celui qu'elle aimait se retrouverait alors traqué par cet impitoyable mage. Mieux valait-il accéder à cette demande répugnante ou _le _laisser à son propre sort?

-Oui, répondit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

-Tu sais ce qui l'attend si tu meurs.

Oh oui, elle le savait. Mais il lui était impossible de se résigner à faire ce que son maître lui demandait.

-Je le sais parfaitement.

Le sorcier la jaugea du regard quelques instants. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans ses pensées, il sut que jamais elle ne ferait ce qu'il lui demandait et qu'elle était bien décidée à laisser sa vie, malgré les conséquences que cela amènerait.

Alors, sans même prévenir, il sortit sa baguette. Dans un silence tellement complet qu'il en devenait effrayant et avec une rapidité telle que l'œil humain aurait eu peine à percevoir ses gestes, le sorcier pointa son arme sur la poitrine de la jeune femme, et une lumière verte éclaira les arbres alentour, l'espace d'une seconde. Mais elle ne fut pas la seule victime; le bourreau tomba au sol, le sort s'étant retourné contre lui après avoir frappé la jeune femme. Mais il vivait toujours... Il était faible, mais vivant.

Jamais personne n'aurait cru que l'histoire s'était passée ainsi. Et pourtant…La vérité fût maquillée, et la seule personne susceptible de nettoyer ce mensonge faisait maintenant partie du passé. Jamais la vérité ne serait dévoilée.

Et à présent, Lily Potter n'était plus. La traque d'Harry Potter pouvait maintenant commencer.

* * *

_Vous comprenez peut-être pas tout, hein? Bon, Voldemort a pas tué Lily quand Harry avait 1 an. Elle l'a supplié, et il a accepté. (Oui oui, je vous jure! Il a pas pu résister à la perspective d'avoir un Mangemort encore plus puissant que les autres) Enfin, il s'est arrangé pour faire croire à sa mort – il a genre « fabriqué » le corps d'une autre Lily. Ouais, tordu, je sais. Et la cicatrice d'Harry, c'est dû à un bête accident de voiture qu'il a eu avec ses parents. (Ben quoi, autant se servir de ce qu'on nous donne, je me suis inspirée de l'histoire que les Dursley avaient inventés)Et puis si on a cru Voldemort défait durant toutes ces années, c'est que ça faisait partie du pacte; lui, il se montrait pas, mais les Mangemorts poursuivait l'œuvre. Bref, c'est extrêmement compliqué, et donc le one-shot en tant que tel devient assez nul vu qu'il faut pleins d'explications après… Bref, je suis nulle. Mais c'est pas un drame lol. Lâchez des reviews et confirmez-moi la nullité de ce truc dégoûtant, allez-y!_


End file.
